The present disclosure relates generally to an electrical service entrance, and particularly to an electrical service entrance with a neutral connection.
An electrical service entrance provides an enclosure for electrically connecting a utility supply circuit with a branch load circuit, and may include electrical meters, electrical main circuit disconnects, and electrical branch circuit disconnects. The power provided by the utility company may be single-phase or multi-phase, and in an exemplary arrangement may be provided with about 200 Amps of service at about 120/240 VAC. An exemplary type of electrical service entrance may be used for supplying temporary power at a construction site for example, or for supplying permanent power at a mobile home site for example. In such an exemplary service entrance, power from the utility company may be fed from under the ground to a post section, and then delivered through various electrical connections to a service section. These electrical connections may be quite involved, may include multiple electrical components, and may require extensive wire routing. In an effort to keep material and labor costs under control, service entrance units have adopted modular layouts and neutral bus arrangements. However, there remains a need in the art for an electrical service entrance unit that provides for even lower material and labor costs and reduced wiring congestions.